The Crimson Revenant Season 1: Ascension
by CrimsonRev
Summary: ... Oh, hello there, didn't see you there at all. My name is Alex Sawyers Prower, and I am known as... 'The Crimson Revenant'. If you're wondering what that means, then I am willing to tell you just how it was born; submerge into my story and walk alongside me, as I tell you about my journey to ascension, and which better place to start than at the very beginning?


**CR: **Hello everyone, and welcome to the first season of "The Crimson Revenant"!

Alex: At long last you're working on this.

CR: Ehehe, sorry, I just didn't know how would I do this story, since it's so extensive, but now I have an idea on what to do.

Alex: But will you work on your other stories?

CR: I will, in fact, I have a few drafts on the works.

Alex: Then I can't complain.

CR: That's good. Well then, before we begin, I just want to tell you guys that, if you see anything that you may or may not recognize, then I may or may not own it, it depends on the element used.

"Speech"

_"Inner Being __Speech_

_'Thoughts'_

"Ethereal Speech/Shout"

_'Ethereal __Thoughts'_

That is all.

_On with the show_

* * *

A void.

That is all, that could be seen in the horizon; an endless black, that extended beyond our comprehension, however, footsteps were soon heard.

There was a dot, in the distance, tiny, but its steps echoed through the abyss; the dot got bigger- no, the correct term would be _closer_, and closer, as the dot, now had a more defined shape, or more exactly, the shape of a human.

The first thing to note about the human, is that it was a male; a young male that stood at 6'2", with long, messy black hair that also had red streaks that were shaped like lightnings, his hair was so long it went down to his knees; another defining feature of his hair, would be the big strand of black hair with a red tip that framed his forehead, with a smaller strand of hair on top of it, as well as the two crimson lightnings that ran along the sides of his head, almost like a crown.

The next thing to note, would be his face; sharp and lean, the man's skin was colored like mocha, with no blemishes or even wrinkles. However, what would get one's attention, would be his eyes; the white sclerae wouldn't weird out anyone, though his irises are a different story.

They were crimson, like the blood that flows in one's veins, and lastly, they lacked any pupils. The last thing to note about his face, would be the four straight lines that he has on each cheek, reminiscent of whiskers.

His attire was just as unusual. He wore a black tank top that had 4 stripes running down his torso, two on each side, which would then almost take the shape of an 'X' near his stomach; over the tank top, he wore an ankle length trench coat, which was as black as the void where we find ourselves in, which had an intricate design of crimson stripes which would form an 'X' over the chest if one were to close the coat; near the bottom the line divided into two stripes on each side, with one rounding up to the back; the bottom of the coat was cut in a different way, reminiscent of two tails, on the back, the stripes would've formed another 'X', were it not for the crimson circle that the stripes connected with, and within that circle, there was the image of four scythes, connected at the very center of the circle. The two scythes of the upper half of the image had their blades facing down, whereas the two scythes of the lower half were facing upwards, with the image overall almost forming a lemniscate.

The shoulders of the trench coat were red, with three crimson 'X's, which were linked to each other, running down on each forearm. The male was also wearing black fingerless gloves, with the left glove having five circular steel plates near each knuckle, while on the back of his palm, there was a slot, which was occupied by a prismatic sphere that had what appeared to be a symbol, close to that of the 'DNA'.

On his right glove, however, instead of steel plates, it had 6 slots, each being occupied by a different stone. On his pointer finger, there was a circular stone that had the color of rubies; on his middle finger, the stone was shaped like a triangle, and it was a rich azure color, like Lapis Lazuli; on his ring finger, there was a square stone, which was yellow; on his pinky finger, there was an orange stone, shaped like a pentagon; on his thumb, the stone was shaped like a hexagon, and its color was emerald; and lastly, on the back of his palm, a stone was shaped like a heptagon, shining like amethyst.

Lastly, he was wearing black pants that had red trimmings, which were tucked into a pair of black combat boots with the bottom being red, as well as a strange design of stripes, which were also red. Also, he had a Nodachi strapped to his waist, its guard was in the shape of two scythes, with their blades each facing the butt end of the other, forming a rough rectangle, and the hilt was wrapped in black and red bandages, while the pommel had a long black chain linked to it, with said chain wrapping up his left arm.

Said male was now in reach, and suddenly, he turned his head to look at seemingly nowhere, but then, he smiled.

"Oh, hello there, my dear visitor; I did not expect a being such as you to visit me" He said. There was no response.

"You did not expect me to greet you at all, did you?" He asked, but like before, no response.

"Hehe, if you're wondering how I know this... It's because I'm aware of my reality as a book character, one of the traits that my creator bestowed upon me" He explained, but there was still silence. His face then morphed into surprise.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I?" He asked while running the back of his head, as suddenly, his body moved up and down a few times. He chuckled sheepishly, before he grinned.

"Well, my name is Alex Sawyers Prower, and I am the being known as... _The Crimson Revenant_" He said, and as he said the last part, the same words appeared over his head, glowing red and white. Soon, they faded, leaving him alone in the dark, once again.

"And if you're wondering, why am I here, in this emptiness, all by myself, it's because I am currently the entity known as... _The Void_" Those last words were deep, so much that the entire abyss trembled. He then smiled again.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, and it's not like I could, no matter how hard I try" He said, when his image suddenly tilted to the side.

"So you're confused; well, to put it simply, being The Void not only grants me omnipotence and omnipresence, but also, omniscience, which also made me aware of the multiple realities that exist. My reality just so happens to be a book in your reality, and while I am aware of it, that does not mean I can leave my own" He explained, then his image started moving up and down. A nod, it seems.

He chuckled. "Well then, I hope that clarified a few things. Now, why are you here?" He asked, but there was no response; then, his eyes widened a bit.

"Oh, the summary said that I was going to tell you my story? Well, that's unexpected, but then again, it's not everyday that you can find a character that can constantly interact with another reality, right? ... Now I understand how Wade feels, it's quite amusing, to be honest" He said, as he then snapped his fingers, as a theater, with thousands of seats appeared out of nowhere, while he now stood on a stage, filled with bookshelves and a couch; it was simple, covered in black leather, big enough to fit 4 people in it. He hummed in appreciation.

"Now that's better... Hmm? Why put thousands of seats while one could suffice? Well, that's because of the future guests that we will have here my friend, after all, 'a good story will always be appreciated' is what I usually say" He replied, then he walked towards the shelves, his fingers touching each book in it.

"Now, where did I leave that blasted bo- ah ha!" He suddenly exclaimed, as he then picked a random book from one of the top shelves, then blew on it as dust was sent flying. He smiled fondly at the cover of the book.

_The Crimson Revenant_

_Season 1: Ascension_

"Ah, to quote Madara, _good times, good times_" He whispered, as he then walked towards the couch and laid on it, sighing as he felt his body sinking in. He then looked towards the theater.

"Come on, take a seat, and relax" He gestured towards one of the seats on the front row; after a few moments, his image started zooming in, as if you were walking, then sit down, prompting him to nod.

"Well then, shall we begin?" He smiled, as he then opened the book, and everything then turned into white.


End file.
